Rules of the Multiverse
by Xenolis
Summary: These rules are for multidimensional travelers (non looping people), what you can do and what you can't do.
1. Chapter 1

These rules are for those traveling the multiverse, these are also to limit the damage that those people can inflict on to the multiverse. There are rules for fighting Primals and Primordials.

 **1\. DO NOT ENGAGE THE WORLDLY BLADE WIELDER**

You WILL Die and no one will give a F*** about your death

 _That man has survived more wars that you can count_

 **2\. This goes for Holy Wrath's wielder**

Yeah she can be a major B**** when she is mad

 **3\. Don't attack any friends of the wielders of the Holy wrath or the Worldly blade**

Really last time someone did that, well people are still looking for traces of their existence

 _Yeah the Admins aren't happy about that, I think the left foot of one of them has been found_

 **4\. Other than that you can basically pick a fight with anyone, anywhere, and anytime**

Be Careful though, unless you are an Alamorean you can't get out of any jail for free

 **5\. When you find a crystallin weapon or armor find either Xenolis or Zinnia to find out what it is and what it does**

Last time someone picked up an ancient Primordial weapon they disintegrated

 **6\. Never fight a Primal without a Void based weapon or a Primordial it will end badly**

3 universes were destroyed in one of those fights in the first ten seconds of the fight

 **7\. Also never try to attack Alamora, EVER!**

Seriously an entire world was destroyed in the back lash

 **8\. The Kinniure class cruiser isn't for sale**

Really who wants that old bucket of bolts it is useless


	2. Chapter 2

After consulting some records, and meditating on some things. I wrote some more rules and other regulations about what to do, what not to, and who not to piss of.

 **9, When visiting the BLCH, please be wary of Hollows, we don't have a cure for them eating your soul. Yet.**

Seriously, I won't revive you and Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde won't give you a free pass through the reincarnation cycle

 **10\. When you are in FYTL DON'T piss of Ezera! For the love of the Void, I don't want to drag what is left of you back to your world.**

Seriously if most of the guilds are afraid of her, so that must mean that she is pretty powerful.

 **11\. DON'T let Ruby Rose get any Alamorean tech, that would end a large amount of worlds and also drive poor Ruby insane**

I have seen that outcome and I don't want to be the one who has to kill her if she becomes that powerful

 **12\. Never insult Ruby while at a one of the Multiversal council meetings, your death if you do**

Everyone there went into a psychotic rage the moment it was uderd and Cardin was never found on any of the RWBY worlds ever again

 _WHAT is Ruby? How could she do that?_

You don't want to know

 **13\. Using ancient interportal gates is a very bad idea. I know because I almost lost my face when opening one up**

Most of them still have their primals in them and they are very PO at anyone disturbing their sleep

 **14\. If anyone finds my left arm could you please return it.**

I lost it around the STWR branch, please return it.

 **15\. Never give Esdeath a fleet capable of rendering worlds into dust**

I have seen what she can do with a kinunir class, but an entire full offensive battle fleet would be terrifying

 **16\. Never anger me when all of Team Apocalypse is all together in one place**

This will also end that world but in a more spectacular fashion then what Esdeath

 **17\. Ruby is no longer allowed into the armory where we keep the Ancient techno weapons**

She built a Primordial scythe without having to kill a Primal for its reality shards

 **18\. Don't try to wear Primordial armor without having either a Primordial weapon or having god like powers**

Last person who did that became an incorporeal Immortal without any powers


	3. Chapter 3

**19\. DON"T HIT AN ALAMORIAN WITH A MINI NUKE! IT ONLY MAKES THEM MADDER!**

Ozpin: Apparently extreme radiation is like a … well a psycho stimulant to them and makes them nearly indestructible, but it could cause them to go up like a H bomb.

 **20\. No one try to enter the loops for it is said that anyone who isn't looping and native you will just end up in the remnants of Hub 0000**

James: No one will tell us what happened there, so it must be pretty traumatic to them if they have an entire week of silence just for that one event.

Xenolis: **I'm** _not_ **telling _you_** (Crying softly in the background)

 **21\. Kill all non Faunus Atlesians on sight with few exceptions, they are a non redeemable kingdom. They stepped over that line long ago.**

Zinnia: Zane calm down, you are really starting to scare us with this obsession of yours.

Zane: Really Zinnia you're one to talk, you have been plotting revenge since you were defeated at … what was that base called anyway?

 **22\. All void worthy starships have to have an emergency return point in case of a Void nuke detonation.**

Ashley: What is a Void nuke? Some kind of galaxy buster weapon?

Zane: No, it's a universe destroyer, the more powerful it is the more variants it can destroy.

Ashley: Okay then.

 **23\. All living conscious beings have the same right to life and the pursuit of happiness as everyone else**

Soldier: What about liberty for all?

Zane: It's implied


	4. Update school

Welp the year is coming to an end, so there might be a slight jump in upload dates. Until my next update Xenolis out!


End file.
